


Zakazane (Proscrit)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Love You, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Snipers, Translation, Unrequited Love, Weakness
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Jim widzi wszystko, więc Sebastian nawet nie próbuje tak naprawdę ukrywać swoich uczuć.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proscrit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687062) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Sebastian postanowił ukryć to, co czuł. Uczucia? Błąd, tak mówił Moriarty. I nie mylił się, często był to powód, który powstrzymywał zabójcę przed pociągnięciem za spust. Chwila wahania, której towarzyszyła pewna śmierć!

Moran nie musiał nic mówić. Wystarczyło, żeby ruszył rzęsą, a Moriarty już wiedział w czym problem. A jednak słowa uciekły mu z ust, kiedy poznał plany zabicia Sherlocka.

\- Ja… cię kocham.

\- Wiem. To twoja _słabość_.

Był to jedyny raz, kiedy wypowiedział te zakazane słowa.


End file.
